


The Distant Future

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss has a grown up daughter, but she still goes to her old Mentor for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distant Future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Katniss went over to Haymitch and Effie’s house. It had been a little over sixty years since the Second Quarter Quell. Haymitch looked healthier today than he did at forty. He never stopped drinking but slowed down considerably after Effie agreed to marry him and he cut back even more after their little “accident” was born and that was over a quarter century ago. Effie opened the door.

“Katniss, how wonderful to see you. Hailey is bringing the grandchildren for a sleepover tonight.

Katniss laughed. “You act like you never see them. Haymitch picks them up every day when Hailey opens the dress shop. I swear he won’t let them go to school next year.

“We don’t get sleepovers very often. Effie said excitedly. “Hailey has to hovercraft to the Capitol. Something about ordering the latest designs.

‘Is Haymitch up? Katniss asked. “I need to talk.”

Effie frowned. That usually meant terrible memories, horrible nightmares or just a fear that their children would be reaped. Haymitch would listen to her, try to talk reason and then be screaming himself tonight. It couldn’t be helped though, Victors could only help each other.

Haymitch was asleep on the couch, still clutching his knife after all these years. Instead of drowning him with water she picked up the pots and pans that little Mitch and Euphemia used to wake Grandpa up. Those pots had seen a lot of wear over the years, they had first been in Hailey’s hands.

He jumped up waving his knife. When he opened his eyes he put the knife down and said.

“Finally got you trained. You know Hailey could do that by the time she was three.

She sat next to him on the couch. “We need to talk.”

“Uh oh. That’s never a good thing.

“My daughter has lost her mind.”

“Okay, what did my little kitten do to upset Mommy?

“Haymitch, she’s not a four year old stealing cookies from the bakery.

“You know, technically she didn’t steal them. Hailey posed an excellent defense if I recall. She always had lunch in the bakery, so she felt the bakery was like home. If Peeta hadn’t dropped the charges Effie and I would have found her not guilty anyway.

Katniss shook her head. “Why was there a trial anyway? I don’t remember interfering with you disciplining Hailey.

Haymitch laughed. “You can count on one hand the number of times I ever “disciplined” Hailey. I left that to her mother. I was in the bakery with Hailey and you started yelling at Petra for taking the sugar cookies. Hailey was interested in being a lawyer and wanted to defend Petra. You were the prosecution, Hailey was the defense, Peeta was the judge and Effie and I were the jury. Peeta agreed to drop the charges as long as Petra said she now understood the bakery and home were two different places.

“Fine, fine but this time….this time….it’s a lot more serious than a few minutes in time out.

Haymitch reached for a bottle. “I’m listening.”

“She’s getting married and is moving to District Four.

“Why Four?

“She’s applied for Nursing school and Tim got a job on a fishing boat.

“It could be worse.”

“How?

“She could be moving to the Capitol with some jerk that broke her heart. Oh no….wait a minute, that was my kid.

“That was different.”

“Yeah, my kid came home pregnant and that bastard wouldn’t even sign the birth certificate.

“Your kid came back home, opened a store and has two beautiful babies. Best of all you don’t have to deal with the jerk. My kid is marrying her jerk.

“Is he a jerk?

“He wants to get married at twenty. What do you think?

“Peeta wanted to get married at seventeen. He wasn’t a jerk. You were a jerk, making him wait so long but…

 

“Hey! A little help here. I’m upset.

“Katniss, you can’t stop her. Any more than I was able to stop Hailey. Be happy for them or at least fake it.

“Why should I?

“If it works out, you don’t want your daughter to feel you hate her husband. If it doesn’t work out, don’t make her too stubborn to come home.

Haymitch’s door opened and Katniss heard the sound of little feet. The twins peeked into the living room, saw Grandpa was awake and ran over to cover him with hugs and kisses.

“Grandpa, Grandpa, guess what? Mitch said.

“What?

“It’s not polite to tell him without Grandma. Euphemia scolded.

Mitch yelled in a perfect Haymitch imitation. ‘Grandma, get in here.”

Haymitch shook his head. “Only Grandpa can talk to Grandma Effie like that.

Euphemia shook her head. “He is so rude.” 

“You’re too prissy. Mitch countered.

Effie came in and clapped her hands. “Children, what is going on that I am being summoned like the cat.”

Euphemia was so excited. “Petra Mellark is getting married. Mommy is the Maid of Honor and I get to be the flower girl.

“I’m going to be the ring bearer. Mitch said. “That is sooooo much more important than flower girl.

“It is not! Euphemia yelled.

“Yes it is!

Effie clapped her hands again. “Mitch, both jobs are equally important.”

“Mommy never got married. Mitch said ‘Grandpa are you and Grandma married?

“Yes.” Haymitch said.

“Did you have a flower girl or a ring bearer? Euphemia asked.

“No.” Effie said. “Katniss why didn’t you tell me Petra was engaged.

“It just happened last night. I didn’t know Hailey knew or that it was going to be such a big deal.

Euphemia took her brother’s hand. “We have to practice wedding.

Mitch complained. “No we don’t. They’ll tell us what to do, we don’t need practice.

“Grandma, am I too young for heels?

Mitch was horrified. “Don’t let her wear heels, she’ll be taller than me.

Haymitch leaned over to Katniss. “Kids drive you crazy but then you get the next generation to drive you even crazier. Everything will be okay, I promise.


End file.
